Human vision has luminance perception and chrominance perception, both of which come from cone cells of retina.
Depending on photopigments, the cone cells may be classified into three photoreceptors which respectively receive three essential colors, i.e., red, green and blue, in a spectrum. In the cone cells, red and green cone cells are the majority and blue cone cells are in very small quantity. The luminance perception is completely determined by intensity perceived by the red and green cone cells, and the blue cone cells show little contribution. Thus, human eye may see a profile of an image, i.e., an edge having a relatively high image contrast. A first stage of the chrominance perception is determined by the intensity perceived by the three kinds of cone cells, outputs of the cone cells are not directly transmitted into human brain but are encoded into two signals, i.e., red/green and yellow/blue signals, in nerves of the retina at a second stage. Human eye has a significantly lower resolution to the two signals than the resolution of the luminance perception, and thus even the resolution of the chrominance signal is lowered, it cannot be perceived by the human eye.
However, the pixel array of a flat panel display in the related art usually consists of three sub-pixels including red, green and blue sub-pixels which are the same in quantity, and this is different from the proportion of quantity of the three photoreceptors of the human eye retina cone cells. As shown in FIG. 1, it is a pixel arrangement in a flat panel display having red, green and blue sub-pixel stripe arrangement (RGB-stripe) in the related art. This pixel arrangement is a 4×4 pixel array, in which every pixel consists of one red sub-pixel, one blue sub-pixel and one green sub-pixel, without considering the problem that the human eye has different resolutions with respect to different signals. In addition, every pixel needs three sub-pixels, which results in a problem that more sub-pixels are needed.
Thus, it is an important subject in the art to improve the arrangement of pixel array in a flat panel display having a red, green and blue sub-pixel stripe arrangement in the related art to develop a new pixel array which can save sub-pixels and enable the flat panel display to have a better visual effect.